


New Comic Wednesday

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Midtown, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorks in a basement</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Comic Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. They're ridiculous.

  
It’s not that Mikey does an exceptional amount of drugs or anything. It’s simply that he always knows where to get the best shit, which is why he becomes Gabe’s default go-to guy when he needs a little something. It also doesn’t hurt that he can kill a few hours on Mikey’s own stash before he has to dig into his if they get to talking. Mikey’s good about sharing.

Of course, Mikey doesn’t have a car half the time – either he’s sharing it with his brother or he’s riding with Iero, so every once in a while Gabe has to make his way to their part of town and park his dad’s Lincoln Continental in front of the Way’s house, pretending he and it aren’t completely out of place. Enough of the neighborhood either knows him – he has a few people that wave when he climbs out of the drivers seat – or they’re weirded out enough by the Ways that they leave him alone, but still, he’s waiting for the day he walks outside and ends up pissing himself because somebody jacked his dad’s ride.

Today though, he doesn’t care as much as usual, because there’s shit going on in his life that he doesn’t want to think about, so he’s walking the cracked sidewalk up to the blue front door and knocking, hoping like hell Mikey’s home from school. There’s a beat up sedan in the driveway, but he’s not sure if that’s a good sign or a bad one, and he’s afraid he’s going to have to pull an Eddie Haskell and sweet talk Mrs. Way until Mikey gets home with his stash.

Instead, Mikey opens the door and tilts his head, glasses on the tip of his nose and hair falling all around his face. He looks like someone forgot to take him out of the rain as he half-squints at Gabe. “Saporta.”

“Way.”

“Excellent.” He steps back to let Gabe in and Gabe’s glad to shirk the lingering heaviness of the outside air for the unnatural warmth of the Way living room. The carpet’s the kind of golden yellow shag Gabe’s only ever seen in Brady Bunch episodes and the furniture is an avocado green that’s just off enough that it doesn’t come close to complimenting the yellow, but isn’t quite horrifying enough to clash. Mikey ignores it all anyway, leading Gabe back through the house to the stairs, only instead of heading up like normal, Mikey takes a detour and opens another door, scooting down a short flight of steps to the basement.

“Okay.” Gabe’s game for almost anything, even when he stumbles into what is some sort of lair for the pimply faced geek that Mikey’s older brother triumphs. The walls are covered in movie posters and pages out of sketchbooks except where there are stacks of books and videos and bookcases filled with more books, more videos and action figures. There are long boxes of comics along one wall, sticking out into the room a good three feet, stacked three high and neatly labeled in precise handwriting. There’s a stack of comics fanned out on the floor, all of them bagged and boarded except for the one Iero has in his hands. “Frank.”

“Gabanti.” Iero unleashes his demon laugh and throws something at Gabe. Gabe dodges, uncertain of what it might be – from a ball to a can to a come-filled jerk off sock. Frank laughs some more as whatever it was lands in a pile of clothes. “Dude. What brings you here?”

“What do you think?” He dodges Iero’s grip and moves over to the bed as Mikey sinks down onto the ratty futon, sprawling and automatically picking up the game controller from where he’d obviously left it. The room fills with the familiar sounds of Zelda and Gabe nods along to the music as he stretches out, curving his body around Gerard’s to grab the latest Batman issue.

“I’m reading that,” Gerard informs him, though he doesn’t grab it back, obviously not willing to chance fucking up its condition.

“You own it. I’m just visiting.” Gabe shifts and lays on his stomach, bringing his knee onto the mattress and pressing it against Gerard’s thigh as he turns the book back to the beginning.

“No one invited you. So you’re really sort of trespassing.”

“Mikey invited me in.”

“But he didn’t invite you here.”

“Gee,” Mikey’s voice is as monotone as always. “Drop it.”

“Fine.” Gerard sighs. Gabe glances up and would say that Gerard’s pouting, but who fucking pouts? He leans back against Gabe a little, shifting until he’s stretched out, his head pillowed in the dip of Gabe’s lower back. “Frankie.”

“Fuck you,” Frank says, giving Gabe the impression this is a familiar conversation.

“Please?”

“Please fuck you?” Gabe says it just loud enough to send Frank into another set of giggles, and it’s really fucking unnerving. Sort of like something from a horror film. “You guys are really polite about it. Very classy.”

Gerard elbows him just under his ribs and Gabe bites back the grunt, kneeing Gerard in the thigh instead. “C’mon, Frankie.”

“Fuck.” Frank gets to his feet, obviously annoyed, and goes over to Mikey, kicking his foot. “C’mon. If I have to do this, you have to help.”

“Make Gee go.”

“If Gerard was going, I wouldn’t be going,” Frank explains, breaking the words down into their syllables and glaring at Mikey for a moment before reaching down and shutting off the game. Mikey makes a garbled noise of anger and frustration and launches himself at Frank, bringing them both crashing onto the floor in a flurry of arms, legs and game controllers.

“Watch out for my comics!” Gerard scrambles off the bed to gather the books out of harm’s way, nearly getting kicked in the head by Frank. Gabe watches, pretty sure that Gerard would rather take a severe head wound than let something happen to his mint condition _The Dark Knight_. “What are you, fucking _heathens_?”

Gabe sits up, watching as Mikey and Frank freeze at Gerard’s high-pitched screech. The air feels suspended, all of them forgetting to breathe until Mikey shrugs and pushes his glasses up. “Sorry, Gee.”

“Sorry, Gee,” Frank echoes, getting off the floor and making a neat stack of the remaining books that had been out of Gerard’s reach. Gerard snatches them away from him and glares. Frank looks like a kicked puppy in the moment between looking at Gerard and glaring at Mikey, and Gabe chokes back a laugh at the sight. He’s never going to see Iero as anything other than a fucking Chihuahua now. “C’mon, Mikes.”

“Fuck you,” Mikey mutters under his breath, though he follows Frank out. Gabe waits until the door shuts behind them before bothering to ask.

“Where are they going?”

“Dinner.” Gerard sits back down on the bed and glances at Gabe. “I cooked last night.”

“You _cooked_?”

“Well, I opened the can of Beefaroni and didn’t set the microwave on fire.” Gerard smiles as Gabe nods his head in acquiescence. “I figure they owe me for that. I even made garlic bread. Well, burnt garlic bread, but you could still taste the garlic, so it counts.”

“Totally counts.” Gabe nudges Gerard’s thigh with his foot. “Where are they going?”

“To get dinner.” Gerard repeats it with a air of exasperation in his voice until Gabe jabs him with his foot again. “Oh. OH. Um…That place over on 7th? The diner? Frank wants their fries.” He settles his hand on Gabe’s foot, moving it up to trace the bone of his ankle. “So…”

“So.” Gabe watches him carefully. He’s gotten so used to reading Mikey’s lack of clues that sometimes he misses Gerard’s more expansive ones. “You know, at some point Iero’s going to figure out that I’m not just coming for Mikey’s stash.”

“Frank is _never_ going to figure it out.” Gerard pushes his hand higher, under the hem of Gabe’s jeans. His fingers are stained with ink, embedded in the fine lines of his fingerprints, and sometimes Gabe stares at himself afterwards, surprised there aren’t marks smeared on his skin. Gerard turns his head and looks down at Gabe. “Did you really come for Mikey’s stash?”

Gabe laughs and grabs Gerard’s hand, pulling him down onto the bed next to him. “What do you think?”

Gerard smiles slightly and leans in to kiss him. “You really want to know what I’m thinking?”

Gabe laughs and kisses back, rolling halfway on top of Gerard. “Let me see if I can guess.”  



End file.
